Data in computer information systems is usually operated via entity instances having a certain permanent or variable set of attributes. Nowadays, markup languages that include, but are not limited to, HTML and XML, are widely used in the computer information systems for storing, transmitting, publishing, and other tasks of data handling including among others implementing a user interface; wherein, arguably, the most popular methods are ones where values of entity instance attributes are included in documents written in markup languages and provided to a user for processing in a browser. A user is able to view and to edit the values of entity instance attributes in the browser, as well as to store changed values in an information system. It should be noted that documents written in markup languages contain data and auxiliary elements, the auxiliary elements determine styles and/or a location for displaying of the data in the browser, as well as the meaning of the data. Moreover, such documents may contain design elements (for example, background images), auxiliary textual elements (for example, descriptive notes) and other elements not related to data.
In order to provide a user with an entity instance of the information system to process by browser, values of entity instance attributes (data) need located within the documents written in a markup language.
Prior art provides a method where blocks of program code are inserted into documents written in markup languages, the blocks are then processed by a pre-processor leading to having the code blocks being replaced with the result created by running the code. This method requires additional specific knowledge that includes at least of the knowledge of syntax of a programming language, which is used to form the program code blocks for inserting into documents written in markup languages. This method is also time consuming due to the process of inserting the program code blocks into documents written in markup languages for processing by the pre-processor.
Prior art provides another method where special symbols and variables associated with the special symbols are inserted into locations destined for data within the documents written in markup languages; the special symbols and variables associated with the special symbols are replaced by data during a process of preparing to transmit the documents to the browser. Processing of such documents, also known as “templates”, is performed via so called template processors, for example, by ApacheVelocity. This method requires additional specific knowledge that includes at least of the syntax of a template processor. This method is also time consuming due to the process of inserting the special symbols and variables associated with the special symbols into documents written in markup languages and their continuous updating that may arise in cases of changing or developing of the syntax of a template processor.